


Riding Shotgun

by castielgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgrace/pseuds/castielgrace
Summary: Dean and Cas have a discussion in the Impala, and they finally confront their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 45





	Riding Shotgun

Castiel shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Sitting here in the Impala, next to Dean, should have been something that had become second nature. But sitting next to Dean never became second nature. That is to say, although he felt a sense of calm and security when he was around Dean, he also felt all stirred up inside. He felt a way he’d never felt before, and he wanted to talk to someone about it, to understand what it was, but he felt like he couldn’t. After all, who did he have to talk to. He’d considered telling Gabriel, but he ended up deciding that whatever this feeling was, Gabriel would find a way to make it some kind of joke, and then Cas would have to continue on, with no more security about his feelings, and with Gabriel laughing at him. There was always Sam. Sam would probably listen, Cas could concede. But would Sam tell Dean? Would it matter if Sam told Dean? What would Dean think of this? Think of what?

Cas shook his head again, and this time Dean looked over. “What’s up, man?”

“I…I was thinking,” Castiel responded.

“Yeah,” Dean grunted. “What about?”

“Um, I can’t remember,” Cas managed.

Dean didn’t seem convinced. “You can’t remember or you don’t want to tell me?”

“Dean…” Cas began.

“Cas…” Dean countered, imitating him. 

“Dean, if you must know, I was thinking about you. About…us…”

Dean sharply inhaled and almost drove the car off the road, before swerving back into his lane and looking Cas directly in the eye. “Oh yeah? What about us?”

“I…you…” Cas couldn’t seem to say much more. “Dean, I…”

“It’s okay, Cas. You can tell me. What, did I do something wrong again? Eat the last of one of Sam’s salads or forget to wash my socks or leave Jack alone someplace or somethin’?”

“No, Dean. I was thinking about this peculiar feeling I sometimes get when I think about you.”

“You – what?” Dean seemed shocked, incredulous.

“I know, I know. And I’ve wanted to talk about it with someone, I really have. But I haven’t come up with what to say, or how. And now you’re putting me on the spot, and I really don’t know what I’m thinking at all, Dean.”

“Sorry, man. I didn’t mean to rush you.”  
“It’s okay, Dean.”

“Well, uh, let me try and help you out.” Dean’s gaze on Cas’s was nervous, and he kept swerving the car.

“Dean, maybe you’d better pay attention to the road,” Cas cautioned.

“Look, Cas, this is important,” Dean said, swerving the car to the side of the road and stopping it beside the trees lining the highway.

“Okay, Dean.”

“Ever since I met you, something’s felt different inside me. Like parts of myself that I didn’t know existed were finally being awakened. Like I hadn’t been wholly alive until I met you. And I know that sounds stupid – hell, I hate myself for saying this, but Castiel,” he stopped, relishing the taste of the name on his tongue, “I think, no, I know, I love you.”

Cas continued staring at Dean, altogether shocked that his friend who every day made an effort to be as emotionless as possible had just said what he did.

But Cas was having his own realizations at the same time. Maybe what he had been feeling for Dean, all those years, maybe that too was love. It seemed right.

“Dean, I…” Cas’s voice wavered.

“It’s okay, man. I get you’re an angel. I just wanted to tell you that. It was, like, eating me away inside.”

“Dean Winchester,” Cas began, “You are the most beautiful human I have ever seen. I don’t know what love is, because I’ve never experienced it before, but when I see you, I want to take your face in my hands, and I want to stroke your cheeks and kiss your hair and all these silly human things that don’t make any sense for an angel to want.”

Dean started, taken aback. Had Cas really just said that? That he didn’t know what love was, but he wanted to get physical with Dean?

“Dean, I…” Cas bravely swallowed and prepared to speak again. “Dean, I think I do love you. And I’m willing to find out more.”

Dean leaned over toward Castiel, his voice deeper than usual, “Cas, I…”

His thought was cut off when Castiel’s lips met his, and it was as if everything was right with the world. Nothing else mattered in that moment, just Cas and Dean, together, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! I'll post another fic tomorrow!


End file.
